Roll’s plan of desire
by Chi Ookami
Summary: Roll desperately wants Megaman’s affection but it seems Megaman only sees her as a close friend but nothing close to love, Roll comes up with a plan to get Megaman’s attention but how far will she really go?
1. Romantic Dreams

**Another fic from me (Charlow), if you don't like Roll/Mega stories don't read this!**

**This only has netnavis in it no netOps so yeah that's all from me here's the fic**

**Disclamer: I don't own Megaman NT Warrior or Zero. But I own Lava, Saber , and Zek**

"**Actions"**

"**Dreaming"**

"**Singing (Megaman can sing really well)" **

**Romantic dreams**

So… what are we gonna do today? Asked Saber I have no ideal what so ever replied Lava you got any ideals Roll? But Roll wasn't paying attention just blindly following behind her two friends "no" she answered absentmindedly, all she could think about was a certain navihis light blue strikes down from his arms, his dark blue body sleek and strong and his heart his crest lies in the middle of his very well formed chest and then those beautiful eyes those emerald diamond so gentle and soft his eyes are full of kindness and care especial when he looked at her. His image flowed around in her head she could hear him calling her ushering to come to him…

**Meanwhile what going on outside of Roll's romantic daydreams **

The other two girls were still trying to figurer out what to do when they passed a small building with smooth music and a familiar voice singing to the music, so they went in to find Zek and Zero playing the music and Megaman singing to it. Megaman voice moved with the music like the wind with the trees. Though Megaman's eyes were closed he could sense Roll was there as soon as she entered the room, he could smell her, her sweet sent surround him like magic it made him feel faint, he opened his eyes to see Roll was staring at him their eyes met … ( a/n: Roll hasn't notice this yet )

**In Roll's dream**

He was calling her ushering her to come to him…

_Roll... Roll… comes to me… come to me… I'm here… I'm here… the he took a step closer…_

**In the room **

Megaman was still singing but he could hear Roll's voice in his head _"Come come… closer… closer… she said in a hypnotic voice_

So Megaman continued to sing but he let what felt like magic move him towards Roll, as he came closer…

**In Roll's Dream**

_She couldn't move as he came closer her eyes couldn't come off him she was frozen still. He kept coming and began to talk quietly to her "What wrong Roll why are you scared of me?" he was about 3 steps away from her now "there no need to be scared I won't hurt you I promise" …._

**In the music room**

Megaman advanced towards Roll, now only 3 steps away from her…

**In Roll's head **

_Roll looked deep into to his eyes and knew they were true… before Roll had any ideal as to what was going on he embraced her letting her lean into his body she let her arms warp around his neck… their lips 2 inches away from each other Roll could feel his breath in her mouth their lips were about to touch… then everything went black…. _

**Well there's the 1st chapter I know its crap but please Read & Reviews.**

**I'll put the next chapter up after I get 4 reviews.**

**Charlow logging out **


	2. A Deep Sleeper

**Ok 2nd chapter I know I said I'd wait for 4 reviews but I don't care so there!**

**TylerP165: Thank you for your review, Megaman/Roll forever.**

**ICE3-cheow: Well here the next chapter 4 u hope u like it.**

**Ok just before we start the next chapter here a recap about what happen last.**

**Recap**

**In Roll's head **

_Roll looked deep into to his eyes and knew they were true… before Roll had any ideal as to what was going on he embraced her letting her lean into his body she let her arms warp around his neck… their lips 2 inches away from each other Roll could feel his breath in her mouth their lips were about to touch… then everything went black…. _

**Disclamer: I don't own Megaman NT Warrior or Zero. But I own Lava, Saber, and Zek**

**Here's chapter 2 "A deep Sleeper"**

"**Actions"**

"**Dreams"**

"**Thoughts"**

In the room

He was three steps away from her, her eyes were misted with emotion that he couldn't read then he looked deeper she looked like she was in some sort of trance then like that her eyes shut and she began to fall, Roll! Said everyone in prefect unison, luckily Megaman had already caught her and was already holding her in his arms. She lay there in his arms motionless. But all the time Megaman kept his eyes on her. A few minutes later she began to stir then she opened her eyes and the first thing she was _him _"Roll are you ok? Can you hear me Roll?" Megaman is she alright? Said two very concerned voices

"I don't know she's not answering" "Mega?... Is that you? Roll! Your alright thank god the loudness of his voice made her head hurt even more then it alright did she shut her eyes in pain, Mega realized this and lower his voice "Sorry Roll I was just so worry about you" Roll burst into tears all of sudden and throe her arms and sobbed into his neck Mega tighten his grip around her and began to soothe her softly … _shhh shhh it alright I'm here Roll I'm right here it's O.K I'm here _

Roll didn't even realize that Mega was holding her in till he sat down and began to rock her gently.

In Roll's head

_What happened? Where did he go? Why he go? What's going on? Why does my head hurt so much? Why'd everything go black?_

_That was what Roll was thinking when she woke up from blacking out…then to realize that her crush had her cradled in his arms staring down at her eyes full of concern… then suddenly remembering what had happened in her dream she burst into tears throwing her arms around his neck in the process. Now he was sitting down still holding her close to his chest resting her head on his neck soothing her quietly. _

_This is good very good… I like this very much why can't you always be like this Mega she thought._

In the room

Roll was now calm but didn't move from her position in _his_ arms but she did make sure that she was firmly stuck in _his_arms then made herself comfortable and looked Mega right in the eyes which was a stupid ideal because whenever she looked in his eyes her heart melts and which it did, in doing this something caught her attention his eyes were tense he was smiling and relaxed but his eyes were tense as if he was trying to hold something back…

In Megaman's head

_Must hold it back must hold it back he told himself, "go on…. You know you want too" said a voice in the back of his mind No I can't I won't even if I want too so bad I want to kiss her I know I want to but I can't not in till I find the nerve to tell her. Then thorough his thoughts he noticed roll looking into his eyes with a both confused and sleepy look on her face…_

In the room

Megaman laughed lightly at Roll expression looked at clock on the wall and it said 5:30pm. Then leaned in on Roll and began to whisper soothing words in her ear, Roll merely rested her head on his crest/ heart and let Megaman's warmth and words flow into her body before falling asleep. Right time to take this baby home he thought to himself. "Guys I'm gonna take Roll home now she beat" the others looked at Roll nestled in Megaman arms the girls began to giggle, what so funny? Asked Megaman clearly confused she looks really cute that's all they said Megaman blushed, and she looks rather comfort. They all laughed at the joke and Megaman left to take Roll home.

At Roll's house

When Megaman made it to Roll's house, Roll was sound asleep her right cheek pressed up against his chest her arms around his waist. As Megaman entered Roll's room he looked around taking in the familiar surroundings before trying to get Roll into bed. But Roll had other ideals even though she was asleep, her body refused to move from his. Mega tried to move her a few times but soon gave up. So he settled himself on Roll's bed, with Roll still clutching to his waist he moved her closer to his chest before giving her a kiss on the cheek "Goodnight Roll" then he murmured "I love you."

In Roll's dream

_(It what she was daydreaming with no stops)_

In Mega's dream

_(Vice verse just other way round and she goes up to him)_

In the morning

Roll woke up from her dream in the same place as she did when blacked out. Except she woke up to find her head curved down and leaning on someone chest, she blinked and had a proper look, her eyes grew very wide with shock and happiness the navi had one arm draped over her waist and the navi was **_Megaman _**. Roll was so happy that she fell asleep again but with a blush on her face. When Megaman woke up he was frustrated he had woke up right before he was able to kiss her.

Damit almost had her that is so not fair thought Megaman, then he looked at Roll who was cuddled up to his chest then she stretched and yawned then made a funny noise before rubbing into his chest again "aww she looks so cute when she does that" he said to himself, he turned his neck to see it was 7:45am "I'd better get up" so he gentle moved Roll and got off the bed had a quick shower and checked on Roll again she was just waking up when she saw Megaman coming towards her " morning Mega" "morning Roll" he replied have a good sleep? He asked "It was wonderful thanks" how was yours? She asked "It was great but the dream was frustrating" oh ok she said getting off the bed why are you up so early? "I have a few things that I need to do" he replied I was just about to leave but I wanted to check on you first he said blushing slightly. K Mega cya later then she said while giving him a hug before he left. Cya Roll he said before disappearing in a flash of blue light.

**2nd chapter finished the 3rd will go up when someone tells me too. (That's anyone)**

**Read & reviews.**


	3. A Plan and getting the gear

**Ok next chapter here it is but 1st special thanks 2… **

**TylerP615**

**cricketchick1990**

**MeteorzFyre**

**Alisi Thorndyke**

**ICE3-cheow **

**Thanks 4 all ya reviews **

**Disclamer: I don't own Megaman NT Warrior or Zero. But I own Lava, Saber, and Zek**

**Ok people one last thing this chapter is a bit random so there's ya warning.**

"**Actions"**

"**Talking"**

"**Randomness"**

Roll shut the door before running to her desk and opening the secret compartment and taking out the photo of Megaman****that he didn't know she had. She looked at it with loving eyes then she said to it "I have to get your attention I have to get you to love me."

Then she turned on her computer and began her plan. An hour and half later she was finish, she had a plan to get Megaman's attention she wouldn't change herself to much (one of the most important rules when trying to get someone to fall in love with you is don't change who you are on the inside.) She red the first few steps, First see how much I weigh, second look at how my body looks do I want change it? Third create a goal weigh and a goal look if yes.

So Roll went into the bathroom had a shower and then looked at her body in mirror and decided that she wanted to flatten her stomach a little bit then weighed herself, she weighed 31.1kgs and she wanted to weigh 25.8kgs like Megaman, so she entered her goals into her plan then red the next few steps, fourth create a exercise plan, fifth stick to the exercise plan for around 8 weeks, sixth try and avoid been seen by **_Him _**so he won't notice your changing. **8 weeks! **Roll why do you have to want him so much you know you won't make it 8 weeks without seeing him without hearing his voice she said to herself then she said But this is for him so it'll be worth it be strong be strong.

So Roll created her exercise plan and then red the last few steps seventh get anything you need for your exercise routine from Netcity eighth when you get the look you want you're going to need a new wardrobe aren't you two words for it girl, **SHOPPING SPREE!. **Few that was good then the last step of all number nine go wow him.

It was 2:30pm she had started her plan at 8:30am wow she said to herself that took longer then I thought it would, well if I look through my exercise plan I can make a list of the battlechips and battle/training programs I'll need then I can come home and make a diet plan just encase and start tomorrow (Monday). So she looked through her exercise plan and made a list and went to Netcity.

In Netcity

Megaman was in Netcity he had been all day with Musicman making a very special electric guitar a power core electric guitar to be specific.

As Roll entered Netcity she looked around then made her way to "Higsby's chip shop where she met numberman, "hi numberman" "hi Roll" what can I do for you? Nothing much yet number but I'll need help in a minute "ok" so she got all the battlechips she needed then she notice that numberman wasn't there instead it was Lava, Lava! What are you doing here? I'm working here for the rest of the afternoon because I lost a bet to numberman said Darkmoon sadly oh Lava said Roll feeling sorry for her friend giving her a hug. Then putting all the battlechips on the table hey Roll what's up with all the new battlechips? Ahh I need them for something she said quickly and going slightly pink, Hey Roll why are you going pink, your not going to faint again are you? Do we need to take you to Megaman? NO! Snapped Roll, Lava looked hurt whoa sorry lava it's just that she said sadly I can't tell you it a secret… oh… are you sure Roll it sounds like it upsetting you? Don't you normally tell Megaman your problems and secrets? "…Yeah…." Well it sounds like you haven't told him yet why not go tell him now? "I…I…can't "why not?" because he is… I can't say but your right I do need to tell someone and soon before I fall apart. Well… I'll make you deal we get your stuff done go find Saber and then we can take you home and we can talk about this together. That my side of the deal your side is to get me out of this job k? You got it… nuberman! "Yes" do you need some help Roll? Yeah do you have any of these training/battle programs she showed him the list "yep I'll go get them" thank you so much numberman really Roll its nothing replied Numberman and disappeared soon Roll how you going get me out? Asked Lava with this said Roll showing her a heart it's got "Roll control and forget ness in it" so he'll let you out and forget we were even here she said with a sly smile, Roll I love the way your sly little mind works where do you get from? From Mega she said with a blush. Numberman came back with a small box here you go Roll it's got all the programs you requested, Lava scanned all the chips and the programs and came up with a total price that'll be 10,000 zennys, um Lava you can change that to 2000 zennys I'll cut the price since your Megaman's girlfriend said numberman I am? Said Roll blushing I like to think you are replied Numberman with a wink. Oh ok thanks you Numberman and slipped the heart into his side suddenly numberman went all red face and said I'm under your control Roll what do you wish of me? Let Lava go said Roll as you wish replied numberman and let Lava join Roll's side then Roll clicked her fingers "forget" and numberman dropped to ground. "oh is he ok?" he's fine he just fell asleep that all now lets go said Roll grabbing the bag with her supplies in it. So they found Saber and they headed to Roll's house as they walked Roll explained what she was doing and what her secret was.

Told ya it was random, anyway Read & Review I need 4 before I put the next chapter up

L8z Charlow


	4. The Plan In Action

**Hey people Charlow here again with the 4th chapter, but here's some review replies 1st.**

**WhiteRaven: Thanks, I'm a bit lazy with the grammar, so sorry ;**

**atomknight033197: Thanks 4 ya review, like I said before I'm a bit lazy ; sorry.**

**dbzgtfan2004: Thanks 4 ya review hope u enjoy this chapter.**

**Alisi Thorndyke: Sorry, just so yea know I made the fic a long time ago so my Musicman is different and anyway he only appears once. But sorry about that.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Megaman NT Warrior or Zero. But I own Lava, Saber, and Zek**

**Ok here's chapter 4**

"**Actions"**

"**Talking"**

"**Spying"**

When they reach Roll's house she let them in and they went to Roll's room Roll went straight to her computer and downloaded all the data in the small box as she did this her friends stayed silent then Saber broke the silence, " wow Roll are you really going to go through all this to get Megaman's attention?"

"Yep" "are you sure?" "Yep" suddenly Lava spanned "ROLL how are you going to survive **8 weeks** without seeing or hearing Megaman?

You barely survived the two months that Megaman disappeared to train alone. But that was different he wasn't here, but now he here your going to have to hide from him.

I know that but this is for him so it'll be worth it replied Roll calmly, oh and Roll I think you forget something said Lava who had now calm, won't **_He _**get worry about you after not seeing you for a couple of weeks?

You know Roll she has point said Saber "you know what Lava I didn't think about that but Mega won't get worried as long as he can smell me." Smell you said Lava and Saber clearly confused, "yep when we went into the music studio yesterday Mega knew I was there because he could smell it".

So I'll come with you guys sometimes but I'll hide in the shadows so he can't see me, problem solved said Roll happily.

"Good theory said Saber picking up the photo of Megaman and looking at it then saying does he know you have this? She asked showing it to her Roll blushed deeply "No" said Roll quietly

Saber giggled I thought so, anyway don't you think after a few weeks Mega will start following the sent and try to find you? Yeah he will but I have no ideal how to stop that one said Roll.

Hey I have an ideal said Lava "we put some perfume on you and that'll hide the sent" "that a good ideal Lava will it work Roll?"

"No, Megaman not that stupid and anyway that sent comes from me naturally it won't be phased by any kind of perfume but it was good ideal none the less".

Oh well we can think about it when the time comes k? K said the other two, oh one more question before we go "yeah what is it?" "When do you start this plan?" "Tomorrow" "ok just wondering" "bye Roll" "bye."

4 weeks later

Roll had lost all the weight she wanted too but was still working on her stomach but it was looking good. Roll wasn't meant to have lost all her weight already but she'd been working over time on the exercise then what exercise plan told her too.

Saber and Lava were taking turns watching over Roll while she had her exercise because in the first two weeks she had already lost half the weight that she wanted to lose from over exercising and then vomiting from exestuation. So from there on they didn't let her exercise without supervision.

So it may have seem that everything was going well but not everything was going well Roll was crying herself to sleep every night because of her separation from Megaman not to mention Megaman was getting very restless about Roll he didn't like it he hadn't seen her in 4 weeks straight this made him very uncomfortable. Lava and Saber were having a hard time keeping Megaman back because the more restless he got the more questions he asked.

Week 7

Roll when are going to get to step eight? Because this is getting more and more difficult to hold Mega back. Soon Lava soon she would always say. But you always say that every time she moaned oh stop you're moaning Lava said Saber.

Roll was looking at her body in the mirror when she gasped Roll what's wrong? "I… I did it fact I went past it she said before putting her normal clothes back on. (a/n: Their all girls it doesn't matter)

All three girls were screaming and hugging each other when Roll came out. After they calmed down Lava asked excitedly does this mean… yes Lava it does said Saber and Roll together and watched Lava jump and down before doing back flips they both laughed.

"Thank you so much Saber thank you so much for believing in me" "hey what are best friends for she said with a smile"

"Uarhhim" "where my thank you?" "I was going to thank you first but you were to busy doing back flips so thank you" "your welcome"

"Now can we go on the shopping spree now? She asked hopefully" "no not yet you have one more assignment to do first"

Well hurry up and give the orders so we go on the shopping spree said Lava impatiently

OK Lava don't throw a spaz I need you to track down Megaman and made sure he not at home and if he's not make sure he doesn't come anywhere near it K?

K but why? I'll explain later when I call come back here and then… **THE SHOPPING SPREE **screamed Lava yes Lava then the shopping spree, ok troops you know your mission now carry it out!

**With Saber and Lava **

Hey Saber why do you think Roll sent us out to track Megaman? I don't know Lava but she must have a good reason… Hey there he is, pointing across the road to Megaman who was with his gang of boys just chilling but both girls could see he was not chilling on the inside you could see the confusion and sadness in his eyes he's really worried about Roll isn't he whispered Lava, Saber just stayed silent but nodded and followed the boys down the street.

**With Roll **

Roll had just made it to Megaman's house and headed to the front door before doing anything she scanned the area to make sure that no one was around then she unlocked the door using her powers and went inside shutting the door behind her she rushed to Megaman's room and going straight to his wardrobe she open the doors (a/n: Why am I doing this? ) and took note as to what was there lot of pairs of jeans dark demin jeans to be correct along with a lot of different shirts all the same style but all different colors and about 5 pairs of the same shoes. Well that's that covered, I should head home before Megaman comes home. So she put everything back the way she found it, locked the front door and teleported out back home. When she got home she immediately called Saber and Lava back, they appeared a few seconds after the call. So did you do whatever you had to do? Asked Saber "yep" its 10: 30am now so let go have a shopping spree and explain I did on the way.


	5. Step 9

**Hey People this is last chapter and it sucks (well I think it does anyway) so before the fic I** **wanna say Thanks to everyone especial to Alisi Thorndyke, TylerP615 and ** **ICE3-cheow for reviewing every chapter, Thanks. OK here's the last chapter enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Megaman NT Warrior or Zero. But I own Lava, Saber, and Zek**

"**Actions"**

"**Thoughts" **

"**Talking"**

**7 hours later**

Oh that was so cool said Saber as she kicked the door opened because her hand were full with 4 bags we should do that more often said Lava coming in with 12 bags and Roll followed with 6 bags(a/n: the stuff that each girl bring in belongs to them) as she kicked the door shut Lava came running back and quickly pushed her against wall covering her mouth at the same the then she hissed "Roll be quite Megaman's here we don't know how he got in but he here what do we do?

Then there came a scratchy voice "Where is she Saber? What have you done to Roll? Lava was right it was Megaman "We haven't done anything to her Megaman" "it's alright…"

"NO! Its not alright I haven't seen Roll in 7 weeks I'm worried, she's never stayed away from me this long." "Why are you worried?" "I'm not going say anything about that because I know she's here and I don't want her to hear it yet."

"So Roll I know you can hear me, please stop hiding from me I'm waiting Roll and Moonshadow isn't coming home in till you do" "I'm not going to wait much longer Roll I'm delete" and with that he disappeared and as he did Roll's face was as white as a sheet "He not coming home" "He going to leave"

Roll what did he mean he's delete and who's Moonshadow? Asked Saber "Moonshadow is a very special friend of mine but I can't say anymore of him."

And he's delete? "He going to delete himself if he has to wait much longer" well Roll said Lava "we heard Megaman and his gang talking about their music practice tomorrow we can go to that" ok that's what we'll do said Roll

**The next day **

You ready Roll? You look great said Lava, Roll was wearing a black singlet top, a dark demin skirt that went just above her knees and her normal boots but they were black. Yeah I'm ready let's go.

**Somewhere In the cyber network.**

When Roll and Lava arrived at the cyber room Saber was waiting for them she nodded to them as they came towards her then she whispered "you look great Roll" "thanks" " your welcome" where are the boys Saber? Asked Lava, their with Megaman checking out his new guitar she said pointing over to a group of navis huddled together

"That's so cool Megaman" "where you get it?" "Can I have turn" the answers to these questions were "mmm" "huh" "no".

Hey Roll why hasn't Megaman come running to you yet? Doesn't he know you're here? Asked Saber "oh he knows I'm here but he's trying to fight it" oh the two said the answer was rather strange considering that he'd been trying to get to her the past 5 weeks. Suddenly the group of boys fell apart and a few of the boys that Roll didn't know began to whisper and whistle, but Megaman didn't even notice lava and Saber gave each other nervous looks. The new boys grabbed their instruments began to show off to Roll, but she paid not even a look at them she was watching Megaman he was tuning his guitar, she turned to Saber who shook her head then she turned back to Megaman and watched him then Megaman said something keeping his eyes on the guitar "hands off … (silent…) hands off" then Roll looked behind her there were a group of boys looking at her like bakas. (a/n: it's Japanese for idiot)

She just ignored them then Megaman got up with his guitar and didn't look at her. Boys get in position and stop starring at the girl "but dude you got admit she figgin hot" Ilow I haven't even seen her yet and not going to in till later, in position **now!** Ok ok "hey babe me and you can have our fun after this" Roll looked at him in disgust then thought _the only fun I'll be having is with your leader._

(a/n: The song their going to play is Smooth Criminal by Alien Ant Farm, I don't own it, plus their a guitar solo part in this that's the 'this bit is for you 'part)

Then the song began… 1 2 1234….

Roll notice the one Megaman call Ilow was at the mic but she could tell Mega had the main part... suddenly Roll felt a jolt shot her body as Mega slammed at the guitar, he had notice Roll sudden jolt and smirk at her but then he notice what she was wearing and how different she looked. He could take his eyes off her she look so...so **_HOT!(a/n: Why ME!)_**

Roll gave him a naughty smirk and a sideways look before changing her position so he got a better look at her.

Megaman went deep red in the face, but got a very playful and mischievous look in his eyes but still did not let them move off her image he just continued to play then he directed a jolt at Roll "this bit for you" it said then he began to jump up down slamming hard on the guitar the enjoyment showed on his face. (He always put special guitar bits in for Roll but she never realized it)

When the song finished

Megaman put his guitar back on its stand, Roll got up Then Megaman looked Roll right in the eyes. Roll ran straight into his arms she didn't care if Gutsman was there she didn't care if the whole world was there. As she reach his arms he let her in and pulled her closer "is this why? He asked is this why you were hiding?" Roll didn't say anything, just moved closer "I'll take that as a yes" "Roll you didn't have to change yourself to get my attention…" but he was cut short when Roll said " I changed because it seem that you weren't interested in me" "Roll… I only did that because…" he was cut short again, but this time by Ilow. "Hey Megaman I thought you said hands off and anyway the chick's mine so get** your **hands off. Since when replied Megaman pulling Roll closer so that she touched his chest keeping his eyes on Roll, since I said so challenged Ilow.

"Well you're going to have to work that out with Roll Ilow". Roll didn't like Ilow she knew why he wanted her and she wasn't going to go to him without putting up fight, then Roll felt something go around her neck she looked down and saw a beautiful golden heart-shaped locket with jewels and her name carved in it. She looked at Megaman his eyes said "you diverse only the best" Roll smile grew so wide that it might as well taken up her whole face then she let one hand trail around his neck then another golden heart-shaped locket with jewels and _Mega_ carved into it. He looked down then looked back at her, her eyes said "and so do you" he had the reaction as she did. Then Roll leaned to Mega's ear and whispered _"Moonshadow get Ilow out of my face" "you know? He whispered back "I guess she replied" _Mega smirked you know what to do he said as he let go of Roll and disappeared into the shadows.

Now that he gone babe lets have our fun said Ilow "oh were going to have some fun alright she said as her new locket began to glow a dark blue, red color then out of the blue she yelled at the top of her voice **_Moonshadow I Summon(a/n: Random I know). _**

Roll's sudden out cry had got everyone's attention, if that was meant scare me it didn't said Ilow mockingly as Roll backed up towards the shadows "_It wasn't meant to scare you it was meant to summon me" _said a voice from the shadows and out of shadows came a shadow black wolf, Roll knew she could only understand him normally but he was using the locket to talk aloud. He took place at Roll's feet and looked at her and said _"Mistress I sense a large amount of discomfort coming from you, summoning me have anything to do with your discomfort?"_ Roll looked back at the wolf with frighten eyes, then the wolf spoke again and by the tone of his voice you could tell he was not happy _"I understand" _he said before taking a defensive position in front of Roll and being to growl deeply in his throat, he spoke in a dangerous voice that made everyone but Roll flinch _"ILOW!" _Ilow took a brave step forward "yes" _"You cause my mistress unhappiness, I don't like people who make my mistress unhappy, I suggest you apologize to her and keep your distance from her because someone will be protecting her_. And with that Roll followed Moonshadow to the edge of the shadows before he disappear. Roll headed to the corner of room when Megaman reappeared in the middle of the room he looked at Roll he saw the frighten look in her eyes he was about to walk up to her when Ilow stopped him "no man don't go near her she got some weird guardian wolf that is really protective of her, don't go near her if you don't want him to come back" Megaman only smirked not showing any sign fear and walked up to Roll who looked at him before running into his arms. _Shh shhh it's alright I'm here come on we'll go to my house and we can be alone. (With that said his guitar disappeared and he logged out with Roll **faking **to be frighten l in his arms) _

**At Megaman's house**

It's alright Roll it just me and you now, Megaman was sitting on his bed with Roll sitting closely next to him. "Mega what were you saying before I summoned you as Moonshadow?" "Huh what do you mean?"

"I said I changed because I thought that you weren't interested in me, and you said that you only did that because…?" "I did that because I…I was scared" "scared, scared of what?"

"The fact that I would lost control" "control? Control of what?" "My feelings, one inperticular" "but how does that include me?" "Because you were pretty much the feeling itself." "I know this may sound strange and I know I promised I wouldn't but I can't hold it in anymore…" "I…I love you Roll" before Roll could reply Megaman was gentlely pushing her down.

But now that were alone I'm going to let it go, the same playful and mischievous look came into his eyes, Roll responded by letting a naughty look come to her eyes. Then they both closed their eyes their lips moved closer and closer and closer (ok we get the point _closer!_) they were so close on they could feel each other breath entering their mouths then they kissed. As they kissed Roll started to change her position as she did Megaman moved with her, then Mega felt something warm but wet run along his bottom lip then he began to think _what's warm but wet? Mmm…No she wouldn't want to would she? _Then he felt it again, her eyes were open on and she had that look that said "_I would"_ so with that requested they closed their eyes again and Roll let her tongue run along his bottom lip again this time Mega parted his lips willingly and got his first of her. Both navis had fireworks going off in their heads and they both thought _"This is the start of a beautiful relationship"._

_**The end**_


End file.
